Too Much Tv
by Shadowfox4
Summary: Vegeta's acting a little strange... What's got our favorite Saiya-jin prince all riled up??


A/N: Hiyas all ya peoples!! This was a two person work, one came up with the lines, and the other the writing! Hope you like. I lost this over the summer and I finally located a cd I had burned with files from early times. I was so happy when I realized I still had it, and just had to put it up. I laughed for days with the lines. Hope you enjoy it, I know I did!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TOO MUCH TV  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks heard scuffling coming from down the hallway.  
  
He turned the corner and walked half way down to, were a door was open.  
  
It was his room, but he wasn't in there to be making any racket.  
  
Trunks turns toward the door and extended a hand to push it open to get a better look.  
  
In the far corner a figure was rummaged through his stuff, throwing things in different direction, and mumbling nonsense to no one in particular. Sooner or latter the figure sat up right reveling the stranger's identity.  
  
It was non other than the proud prince himself: Vegeta. He was sitting in a pile of junk, with one of Bra's Barbie dolls in one hand and one of Trunks's old Gi Joe figure in the other, making them seem like they were the ones talking.  
  
" 'I want the truth!!!' " Vegeta said, making the Gi Joe bob up and down. " 'You can't handle the truth'" Vegeta made the Barbie doll say in response.  
  
" .Papa. what are you doing.?" Trunks asked, some what concerned for his fathers well being. Vegeta turned his head in Trunks's direction, with a possessed look on his face.  
  
"I see dead people." He whispered.  
  
"Uhuh." Trunks murmured, turned and headed to his mothers lab. "OKASAN?!" Trunks yelled through the house trying to get his mothers attention. He round the bind, to find his mother, hard at work on the computer and little Bra sitting on the floor brushing one of her dollies hair.  
  
Bulma hared her son coming down the hallway and lifted her head to the sound of footsteps. "Yes, Trunks?" She asked.  
  
"Um. Papa's being, kinda, strange." Trunks replied, hesitantly.  
  
"Oh no what is it this time?" She asked, with a tone of worry in her voice.  
  
Trunks pondered for a seconds on how to answer the question, then said, "Well. Why don't you see for yourself? Last time I checked he was claiming to see 'dead people."  
  
Bulma moaned and got up from her desk with little Bra hot on her heels.  
  
Bulma walked down the hallway worried of what she might find, with both Trunks and Bra following her in hot pursued.  
  
They reach Trunks's room and peek inside. Vegeta was now under the bed with Trunks's old, junky, rabbit toy named: Mr. Fluffy, and the two little plastic figures.  
  
Bulma walks over to the bed, bent down, and lifted up part of the blanket were his feet were sticking out. "Vegeta.?" She asked. Vegeta turns toward her, still with that possessed look in his eyes.  
  
"The dalai Lama." He answered out of the blue.  
  
" Uh what dear?" She asked, confused.  
  
"There's no place like home!!" He screeched, kicking his feet in delight.  
  
".Vegeta, you're scaring me," She said, backing away a bit.  
  
"I'll be back!!!" He screamed scrambling out from under the bed and takes off toward the window.  
  
"I told you." Trunks solemnly answered, under his voice.  
  
"We can fly! We can fly! We can FLY!!" Vegeta yelled as he jumped out the window and flew off.  
  
The Trio closed the door and walked back down the hallway in a dazed shock.  
  
"Well we should look on the bright side!" Trunks said, breaking the silence. But instead of an agreement, he got a cold stare from his mother.  
  
" What bright side? Your Otosan has lost his MIDE!!" She answers throwing her arms into the air, for enfaces.  
  
" True." Trunks answers with a light sigh. "But now when ever we want to see a movie we don't even have to leave the house!! We've got VEGIE- VISION!!" He replayed grinning wildly and winked at Bra, who smiled widely.  
  
Bulma only sighs and lets her head fall in frustration "I'm surrounded." She said quietly. " I'm surrounded by idiots!"  
  
Bra, who had hared what her mother had said, and answered, "Welcome to my world!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: that's all. I know it was short, but at least 'I' liked it. Oh well. See ya,  
  
Mech-chan  
  
Ah.the frill. o.O? 


End file.
